Tony Starks awful day (but Phil makes it better)
by LittleMissStark
Summary: with Phil away over night Tony dosnt deal well when his nightmares return...or when his inventions try to kill him...or when his coffee machine breaks. so whats the next best thing to coffee? Booze of corse. least he won't remember when he was trying to give Phil a hand job and fury walked right in.


Tony had just about enough of this day. This day could fuck itself and go straight to hell. Phil had been working all night so he was alone for the night. Which wouldn't be a big deal to him except his nightmares decided to show up again. He was up half the night between nightmares and anxiety attacks with no Phil in sight to help him because fucking Barton had to go and get himself nearly killed on a mission causing an uproar in the little village he was in which is alot of paper work and apologetic phone calls on Phils side.

Then with only three hours of sleep he drudged his way down to the lab to try to work himself to sleep and ebb his nerves a bit. (it's not the only time he has) but half the stuff he was working on or making either was being a real bitch or just didn't work resulting in quite a few cuts on his hands. He finally had enough when he threw his wrench across the lab, breaking a window.

It was 7AM when he went for coffee and worst of worst happened: the coffee machine broke and right at the same time fury dropped in, needing someplace that wasn't S.H.I.E.l.D to hide out. (Tony never asked about the whole hiding out thing, didn't care really) "Good Morning Tony-what the hell is going on?" Tony was leaning his head against the counter, banging it, trying to force the tears of frustration and anxiety away. He took in a deep breath, now standing and facing fury. "Coffee machine broke." "Can't you fix it?" Tony sputtered. "I'd try but half my inventions I've worked on this morning have all but tried to murder me." He showed Fury his bandaged hands. Fury just gave him a blank look. "Order out for a new one?" "That will take too long. But your right. I guess I can call Phil, he can buy one on his way home. It better be the same one. Maybe I'l take a picture of it-" Fury shook his head, walking away with his briefcases into the living room. "You do that Stark. If you need me I'l be in your living room." Tony just grumped, going back to the lab for the next best thing: Whiskey.

Or Vodka. He wasn't picky. He just really wanted to forget today and get to tomorrow.

Thats how Phil found him. On the floor in the kitchen with a whiskey bottle, empty on his left, another smaller, whiskey bottle on his right and vodka currently in his hand, still in the process of being drunk empty. Tony was sitting against the sink cabinets, Phil could see the broken coffee maker had leaked what looked like coffee syrup. Tony perked up, seeing Phil, slurring his words and movements. He was very, very drunk. "Babe! Your *hiccup* home!" Phil put the box down that held the new coffee maker. "Tony, what happened today?" Phil took off his suit jacket as Tony explained in the greatest detail he could in his drunken state all that happened.

Phil summarized it in his head. Tony was alone so his nightmares came back, causing anxiety attacks then it was a bad invention day on top of the coffee machine breaking and Fury dropping in. It did sound pretty rough and it was barely 1PM. Phil moved one of the bottles, sitting next to Tony as he started drinking the vodka like water. Phil couldn't help himself. "Your sucking down that bottle like it's my cock." Tony nearly spit the vodka out but he swallowed before laughing pretty hard, not expecting that sort of joke form his stuffy boyfriend.

"Even swallow good to." Phil continued. He couldn't help the little smirk as Tony laughed against him. Phil wondered in the back of his mind when Tony will vomit up all he drank. He drank alot and Phil is expecting it.

Fury walked into the kitchen at the wrong time. He knew he was gone for a few hours but damn. He didn't think Tony could get that drunk that fast or maybe he was gone longer then he thought in the living room. He knew he should have suspected something with it being so quiet. He walked in at the wrong moment. He walked in seeing Tony kissing Phils neck, his hand stroking his boyfriends very hard member Fury could tell. It was a moment before they both saw him, scrambling to look decent. Phil blushed deeper then he thought he could ever blush. "Sir-" "Don't sir me with your penis hanging out. Get a room." Phil was getting up with Tony laughed, standing with Phil. "We are in a room. You just invaded it." Fury just rolled his eyes, unable to believe he could be such a smart ass, so drunk. "Get him to a proper bed Phil. For Gods sake, we eat in here." Phil helped Tony, holding him close. "Right away sir." He rushed Tony out of the kitchen, to save each other some dignity. Fury shook his head with a weak smile. "Damn teenagers, I swear there worse then Romanoff and Barton."

Phil was right. It wasn't too long until Tony threw up what he drank. They were half up the stairs and Tony trying to be all over him when he saw the stilling in his Tony's movement and the green color show on his face. He turned him away from himself in time as Tony coughed, kneeling quickly in the hall outside his bedroom, vomiting up the contents of his stomach. Phil soothed him best he could, rubbing his back and thinking up a lecture for when he sobers up. Tony groaned once he was finished. Phil kissed his head, earning a whine from him. "Phil...I'm sorry. I was bad." Phil just helped him to his bed, kissing his head. "It's ok tony." "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry.." At this point Phil is pretty sure Tony isn't sure himself what he's apologizing so profusely for. It could be for getting so drunk. It could be for embarrassing himself and Phil in front of Fury. Or it could be for thinking he's not enough, that he dosnt deserve Phil. Phil just laid him down. "It's ok Tony." He just kept telling him. He went to the bathroom, getting some water and a wet wash cloth. Phil cleaned him up, gently helping him drink the water and soothing him into a drunken slumber. Phil sighed once he was asleep, laying down himself and falling asleep quickly.

He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up but he woke up to an empty side of the bed and vomiting in the private bathroom. Oh that reminded him of the carpet Tony had thrown up on earlier. "JARVIS, the hallway Tony threw up in, has anyone cleaned it?" "I notified a cleaning service sir often uses when he is away. It is cleaned up." Phil sighed. "Thanks." He heard Tony groan. A signal his stomach has settled, for now anyway. Phil got up, walking to the half closed door, seeing tony nearly hugging the toilet. Tony spoke. "Not a word Phil." Phil gave him a look, a mixture between worried and disappointment. "Don't look at me like that Phil." "Well you did embarrassed us in front of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D." "That really happened?" "Yes. Tony it did."

Tony groaned louder. "Oh God Fury saw s trying to get it on." Phil closed his eyes, trying not to remember that. "Yes. He did." Tony whined, holding his head, sitting up. "I fucked up." Phil kneeled down. "Yeah but nothing I can't handle." Tony frowned. "I'm sorry. I said I would try to stop drinking-" "But your anxiety plays a role in it and I wasn't here and I'm sorry but you have to learn not to go straight to the bottle when life gets a little too hard. How bad was your nightmare?" Tony gave him a look before looking away. "an 11. Pretty damn bad." Phil sat next to him, holding him close as Tony told him everything in the nightmare. It wasn't so much the content as much as realism. Like...it was vivid as fuck and he felt like he literally had gone back there and everything had been a happy dream. And when he woke up alone, it just made that reality even worse. Phil held him close as Tony cried silent tears. He kissed his head. "I promise, I won't do another over night again. Not when you need me." Tony just snuggled into him, enjoying his warmth.

AN: I'm sorry, this took me an hour to write and I'm sure it's horrible but thank you for reading anyway. I had a bad day and needed to vent. So...here you go. Reviews are welcome :)


End file.
